Waking Up
by Brightest Firefly
Summary: Takes place right after The Sleeping Beauty. RyanTaylor one shot.


A/N: Don't own anything. Spoilers through The Sleeping Beauty and the promo for the next episode.

* * *

Waking Up

Ryan woke up feeling better than he had in months. He'd slept more than nine hours, undisturbed except for the erotic images of Taylor that invaded his dreams. Her kiss had been innocent and tender, but it had floored him.

Maybe it was simply because it had been so long since a woman had looked at him like that, so long since a woman had touched him so affectionately. Taylor had ignited a part of him that had lain dormant since Marissa's death, and for the first time since he came to Newport, he'd kissed someone other than Marissa without the knowledge or hope that eventually he would be back with her. And it had been amazing.

He'd always thought of them as being like Romeo and Juliet, or perhaps more accurately, like Jack and Rose. Even when she angered him to a point where he was about to snap, he knew, or thought he knew, that eventually he would forgive and forget because they were _RyanandMarissa_. They never could make things work for long as a couple, but they couldn't seem to stay apart either.

After her death, he'd been lost. Even being back with the Cohens hadn't helped much. Every day he was just going through the motions, even when he'd gone to help Taylor deal with her French husband's lawyer. He knew it was what he should do; therefore it was what he had to do, so he did it. But then she had showed up at the pool house that night with a peach torte to thank him. A few days later, he came out of the shower to find her standing in the pool house with coffee for him. She'd said that he'd saved her life. That she was at his command. _Anything you want. Anything. _That in some cultures, when you save a person's life, it means you're bound to them forever.

When he thought about her sleep therapy scheme, he couldn't help but smile. Yeah, it was a little crazy, but it was flattering that she would go to that much trouble because she wanted him. The way she kept saying what he was feeling freaked him out at first, and when she'd said that it was because she thought about him and wanted him to be happy, he hadn't believed her until he'd looked at her face and seen nothing but sincerity. He truly did appreciate her as a friend, so when she'd come to the pool house to give him the herbal tea, he knew he had to say something if they were ever going to be friends, and he was sure he wanted her friendship.

At least he thought that was what he wanted, but then she'd kissed him. He hadn't been able to do anything but stand there, not believing that he was feeling these things. It was overwhelming and unnerving. He'd woken up just in time to get ready for work, and as he cleared the tables at El Pavo Guapo, her kiss and the dreams that had followed were all he could think about.

Twenty minutes before the mall closed and his shift ended, he saw her standing near the entrance, taking a few steps in, and then turning around and going back out. She was talking to herself, with very blatant nervousness. His allowed his eyes to freely gaze at her body, though what she was wearing didn't reveal her curves as well as the dress she'd been wearing the previous night. When she realized that he was watching her, she smiled with embarrassment, but forced herself to face him. Images of his dreams from the night before flashed through his mind at the sight of her.

"Hey, Ryan."

"Taylor, hey." He swallowed hard, trying to focus on the girl standing in front of him looking nervous, with her hair in pigtails, and not the scantily clad woman covered in soap, pressing her body up to the doors of the pool house that had invaded his dreams.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for last night...for that kiss. I shouldn't have pushed you and I really hope that we can still be friends."

"Right, friends." _Are you feeling dirty, Ryan? _He took a deep breath and let the towel he'd been using fall on the table. "Sorry, but I really should get back to work. I get off…I mean, my shift ends in fifteen minutes." He didn't know if he wanted to get into something with her or if he was ready for this, but her proximity was hindering his ability to reason.

"Oh, do you wanna do something? We could hang out at my house...I mean, Julie's house. If you want."

He was about to agree when he remembered that he'd promised to hang out with Seth so he could update him about the situation with Summer. "Sorry, I can't tonight, I just remembered...Some other time?"

"Ryan, you don't have to do this. I get it, it's okay," she replied turning to walk away.

"No, wait," he called to her, but she kept walking, not wanting to hear another placating speech from him, even if it was sincere.

* * *

He'd gone over what he wanted to say to her since she'd left the restaurant. As he'd watched her walk away, it hit him that he definitely did want this. And whether he was ready or not, he couldn't keep denying it. When he rang the doorbell at the Roberts' mansion, he prayed that Taylor would answer the door.

The door opened to reveal Taylor in the pajamas she'd worn when she'd stayed the night with him. She sighed, moving aside so he could come in and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to be your friend, Taylor," he stated firmly, taking a step towards her.

"I figured," she mumbled. She looked stricken and tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. He'd come to her house to tell her that he didn't want to be her friend? "Look, I know it's awkward, but maybe after awhile-"

"No, Taylor," he cut her off, smiling tenderly and closing the distance between them. He placed his hand on her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his touch. "I don't want to _just _be friends with you. And do _not_ apologize for that kiss. It was...great. Amazing."

"You, um..." Taylor was at a loss for words. "You mean you...?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that for the first time since...then, I feel something. Something good. Alive."

"Really?" Taylor beamed at him, and took a step closer. Going from vulnerable to seductive in record time, she added, "Well, hopefully soon you'll be feeling lots of other _good_ things."

_Are you feeling dirty, Ryan? _His dream taunted him, causing him to blush. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Do you want to just hang out here tonight?"

"Sure, just let me call Seth and see if this Summer emergency can wait until tomorrow." He hit the speed dial for Seth.

_"Dude, where are you? You were supposed to be home 20 minutes ago."_

"I know, sorry. I'm at Taylor's."

_"You are? That's great man. I'll come up with a good cover story to tell the 'rents. Actually, they might be glad to hear that you and Taylor-"_

"I don't think that will be necessary. But you don't mind if we figure out this Summer thing later?"

_"No, dude. Actually, I was thinking I might give her a call tonight."_

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later, man." Ryan snapped his phone shut, and smiled at Taylor. "What do you want to do?"

The back door opened, and Kaitlyn's voice, along with Brad's and Eric's could be heard throughout the house.

"We could go to the pool house," he suggested.

"Sounds good. Let me just go change really fast."

"I like what you're wearing now" he teased her, though it was the truth.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled widely. "Okay, let me just leave a note."

As soon as they got to the pool house, Ryan began closing all the blinds.

Taylor sat down on his bed and watched him. "Aren't you being a bit presumptuous?" she teased.

"You tell me," he retorted in a husky voice, as he lowered the last one. He flopped down beside her and she leaned down so she was lying across from him.

"It must be weird living in a pool house. Do you ever feel like you're living in a fish bowl?"

"Oh yeah. And the Cohens aren't exactly good about knocking, but I love it out here."

"The moonlight is so beautiful."

He nodded and a long silence followed. "Taylor?" He waited until she was looking him in the eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me snap out of this. For waking me up."

She gave him a warm smile. "And here I thought I was helping you sleep."

"Oh, you definitely did."

"The tea worked?"

"Actually, I didn't drink the tea. After you left, I was laying on the bed, thinking about things, and next thing I knew it was time to get up for work."

"You must be a really sound sleeper. I usually have these weird dreams that I remember the next day."

"Well, I um..." he looked down, embarrassed. "I guess I do remember a dream or two."

"Oh, what were they about?"

He was hesitant to tell her this, but he figured that if he'd told her about his dreams, maybe she'd be game for acting them out. "They were about...you."

"Me?" She grinned like a cat that had caught a mouse. "And what was I...or what were _we_ doing in these dreams?"

"Oh, just cleaning the pool house."

"And..." she prodded.

"And...okay fine. You were pushing up against the windows of the pool house wearing next to nothing, all covered in soap."

"I was pushing up against the windows? Interesting. I wonder if that represents the idea of me penetrating your fortress of solitude."

He shook his head, smiling at her. "You really are something else, Taylor."

She grinned and leaned in close to him. "Just kiss me already."

His lips were soft, though slightly chapped, and they were warm and malleable beneath hers. One of his hands laced through her hair and rested on the back of her head, while the other hand started on her hip and moved up her side until he was caressing her shoulder.

The thrill of his hard body flush with hers was making her dizzy. He flipped her over so she was lying beneath him. She could see and feel how into this he was and she wanted to pinch herself to make sure it was really happening. He dipped his head to trail kisses on her neck and she nearly whimpered. The delicious friction between their bodies was driving her crazy and reached for his belt.

"Wait."

For a second, she thought he was going to tell her that this was all a mistake, that he was still too hung up on Marissa, or that he just couldn't date _Taylor Townsend._

When he saw her face fall, he quickly explained. "I just think we should take this slow."

"Slow?" she questioned and he nodded. "Okay, sure." She seemed to be processing this for a few moments. "Look, if you've changed your mind, I understand. If you don't want me-"

"No, it's not that." He pulled her body into his. "Of course I want you. I just don't think we should go any further right now." Seeing that she was about to ask why, he continued, "I don't want this to be a rebound thing."

Taylor felt butterflies in her stomach. She was completely crazy about him, but she figured she'd be lucky to get a night or two from him. She'd take whatever he was offering, but the idea of having a real relationship with him made her giddy.

"Wow." She shook her head and smiled. "You're really full of surprises, Ryan."

He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead tenderly before his lips found hers again. "I hope that's a good thing," he said between kisses.

"So far? It's amazing."

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
